


Be (With You)

by strwbrryjamm



Series: blueberry drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryjamm/pseuds/strwbrryjamm
Summary: Minho needs Jisung, as much as he needs him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: blueberry drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661626
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Be (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> my trash garbage of a brain can only generate drabbles. if you've read one of my works you know i've already made the volleyball star athlete!jisung and campus journalist!minho dynamic but i just rly love it ok.

The rain continued to pour from outside, as the two of them lay sprawled on the floor. The Bluetooth speaker was playing one of Minho’s softer song playlist, giving them the calm ambience they needed amidst the hectic life of their studies.

Moments like this were rare during their most important part of the school year, time almost moving in a fast forward pace with no break for the most parts. During moments that they _do_ manage to break free from the suffocating deadlines and strict works, it’s like a breath of fresh air – like everything slowed down just for you to catch up on yourself.

Minho sighed, snuggling deeper into the confines of the thick blankets they scattered on the dorm’s den floor. Jisung hums in content, eyes closed as he scooted closer for warmth (they really should put the AC on low, but they really needed to be lazy just this once, so the AC temperature setting remains unchanged).

“Babe,” his companion calls, and he hums in reply, “the sports festival will be on Friday. Are you going to go and watch?”

“Dunno,” Minho slurs out, instinctively reaching to run his fingers through the locks of the other boy’s hair (Jisung hums in satisfaction), “classes end at two on Friday. But I mean… I need to cheer for someone, _so_ …”

Jisung snorts. “So you’re definitely going? Come on, babe, I need you to cheer me on for the match.”

“’ _Babe_ , _I need you to cheer me on,_ ’” Minho mocks, softly smacking his head, “what, am I a cheerleader now?”

“Yeah,” the younger boy admits, snuggling closer to him, “yeah, you’re my personal cheerleader.”

There’s a sudden surge of heat that Minho immediately feels, heart fluttering at the statement. Jisung says it ever so casually with so much emotion and fondness that Minho almost mistakes it for some sort of love confession on how he needs the older very much like Minho needs him in his life.

He shuts down any thoughts of whether or not the boy has feelings for him as quick as they came, laughing at his words.

“Coming here was a mistake,” he grumbled, albeit jokingly.

Jisung protested, leaning closer to him, “as I can clearly remember, _you_ invited yourself over.”

Minho chuckled, deciding not to answer the obvious. He’d been bored, to be fair, and he’d rather not spend the rest of his day sprawled all alone in his room. Going to Jisung’s dormitory was his best option, and that’s exactly what he did.

With minimal disagreement, Minho had successfully stolen all of Jisung’s blanket rations, dumping them on the den and diving in it. The younger had followed suit, no questions asked, as they spent the rest of the day in peace.

“But seriously, babe,” Jisung muttered, “please be there, yeah?”

“Sure,” Minho says through laughter, earning a little jab on the side by his cuddle buddy, “I need to go to write an article about it anyway.”

(He earns a huff from Jisung, “all you ever think about is your articles. Think about me for once, babe.”)

Friday arrives quickly, as if the few days before hadn’t even happened, or maybe that was just Minho and nerves getting the best of him.

Jisung was a very skilled athlete, he _knows_ this – in fact, Minho _knows_ that during this sports festival, the competition will be just a breeze for the boy, and a sure win will be guaranteed. But yet again, so many things could go wrong. Jisung could get himself injured, might not be able to play for a few more games, and that’s just not something he wants to happen.

Minho _knows_ how much sports mean to Jisung, and he understands it. It’s the same with him and journalism – it’s their outlet, their only gateway to happiness and satisfaction. It’s what makes them feel like they’re good enough for something to be proud of.

“Minho, come on now, everything will be _okay_. Nothing will go wrong,” Hyunjin tried to reassure, resting a hand on his shoulder to snap him out of his concern-filled reverie, “Jisung can handle himself. No need to be concerned for your boyfriend.”

He spluttered, caught off-guard with the statement. Minho and Jisung were anything _but_ boyfriends.

“We’re not dating!” Minho insisted, glaring at Hyunjin, who has now proceeded to guffaw at his reaction. “I’m telling you, we’re not!”

Despite this, he can’t help but feel a pang of sadness. He wills himself not to mind this, most certainly not focusing on this emotion, and the cause of it. Now is not the time to feel this emotion, not when Jisung needed him the most.

A ping of a notification distracts him from his afterthought of Hyunjin’s accusation, reading what seemed to be a new message from Jisung.

_From: sung_

_Competition’s on at 3. Be there? :(_

Minho huffs, corners of his mouth tugged upwards in a small smile.

_To: sung_

_classes are done by then. you bet i am._

_From: sung_

_Awesome! I badly need my personal cheerleader right now_

_To: sung_

_you’d need me any chance you get._

_From: sung_

_Well, yeah. Because it’s you. I’ll always need you._

“You guys are so _mushy_ and so, so _so, sweet_!” Hyunjin complains, pushing the older away. He’d been peering from Minho’s shoulder the second he saw him smile, curious on what could have done it. Though he saw that one coming – there was nothing else that could make Minho smile more than Jisung can.

It was as if the two of them were meant to _be_ together or something, in his own understanding.

“Oh, shut _up_!” Minho complained, still grinning. He’s a bit dizzy from the message Jisung sent him, heart soaring through the clouds and feeling thousands of emotions flowing through him all at once. “Don’t look through my messages!”

Huffing, Minho ignores his friend while he makes fake gagging noises at him. He turns to his phone, rereading the message again and again until he has it marked in his mind. The flowing emotions still don’t stop, and he lets it flow for a while, Jisung isn’t here. He wouldn’t know.

_To: sung_

_I need you too._


End file.
